Zero
by LightningHunter
Summary: AU. ANBU Naruto. He'd be in a lot of dark places, and would be fighting with the darkness itself. To erase his enemies, he became Zero. And with Konoha and the Rokudaime behind him, but still. Would it be enough for him to finally erase them?
1. The Longest Day

* * *

AN: This fic is very AU.

Most of the fic's AU-ness will be explained as you read. On a positive note, this means we don't have to put up with most of canon's bullshit.

By the way, there will be swords mentioned that you may be unfamiliar with.

Ninjato- A short sword, designed for ease in close combat

Tanto- An short katana, sometimes classed as a long dagger

The chapter title only references how this first chapter tends to drag on a bit.

This chapter was beta-read by KyuubiWindscar.

* * *

Chapter I – The Longest Day

The masked man looked across the horizon. He stood on a great cliff, and in the near distance he could see the green tower. It was nightfall, and the tower stood out against the dark sky, illuminated by what little light there was.

Eight storeys high, crafted out of marble, ancient art and seals painted across it- ninja techniques to keep the tower resistant to ninjutsu.

Despite that it was a beautiful masterpiece, the contents of what occurred in that tower was anything but.

A powerful ninja outpost, a stronghold. The tower was drilled deep into the ground for its foundations, and underground was where they kept their prisoners. Kept until they died. Because no prisoner ever got out.

But tonight, that would end.

The masked man counted down the seconds. "Five. Four. Three. Two. One."

The tower exploded, marble and debris firing through the air. The masked man's attack had been most thorough. Not even the dungeons would be spared.

There was no need for him to save any prisoners. They had already been lost.

"Mission complete," said the masked man.

"Halt!"

He didn't have to be a genius to realise enemies were behind him. He turned slowly, face lowered, his mask mostly hidden by his hood.

Foreign ninja stood in front of him. Their bodies were covered with thick armour, weapons had found their way into most of their hands, and each wore the same loathing expression upon their face.

"You'll pay for this!" shouted one, a younger man, his face streaked with tears. "I'll crush you!" He stormed towards the masked man, his hands forming the handseals that would grant him a ninjutsu to fight his foe.

And with a flash, the masked man was in front of him, holding his hands as they attempted to form a final seal.

The other ninja surrounded the masked man, katanas raised to his throat. "Let him go!" They spoke, and their hands shook.

"You are," the masked man said, his words slowly forming. "You are, the last team of the tower, are you not?"

"All our comrades," said a kunoichi, her voice quivering, as she stared at the masked man. "You- You killed them all!"

The masked man released the young man's hands, but they did not remove their katanas from his neck. He stood there, content to remain silent and unconcerned by how close to death he now stood.

"Damnit, why?!" shouted the young man. "Why did you kill them?"

"I do not need to explain my actions to someone like you." He still spoke slowly, drawing out the last word of his sentence, but all it did was agitate the ninja further.

"You crazy psycho!" The young man pulled the masked man by the front of his cloak. "Who the fuck do you think you are-"

His breath caught as the hood fell back slightly, revealing the entire mask. But there was nothing on that mask. It was a blank face.

A cold fear swiftly drained the colour from his face. And as the other ninja saw the blank mask, they felt it too. Fear. And despite they held him, with many katanas poised to pierce his neck, they were frozen.

"You are- you're Zero!"

Zero could almost smile. No matter where he went, things were always the same. He tipped his head back, and laughed.

The ninja shivered, and Zero's tatty cloak began to flutter in the breeze.

Zero's hand went to his back, drawing a long sword from his back, hardly oversized, but still large. "This has a dull blade," he announced, knowing his enemy would not move to stop him.

"I can't get clean cuts with it. But it is still heavier and thicker many times over than a normal sword. If you get hit, you will die a painful death."

"Run. Run as far as you can, as fast as you can. I will not hunt you down."

His words brought the ninja back to life again, and this time, redness tinted their vision as they readied themselves to impale Zero.

Zero's dark silhouette grew over them, illuminated by only his white mask. And as they stopped, they toppled to the ground, crimson gashes across their bodies.

* * *

Naruto strode through the bustling streets of Konoha. The sun had set, but the village was brightly lit, and the rising chatter of men and women enjoying themselves on the village's many recreational services filled the air.

He passed through a crowd of people. It didn't escape Naruto's notice that the people subconsciously moved away from him. But it was to be expected, he was a killer after all. A government sponsored one, but a killer all the same.

Naruto wrapped his cloak more warmly around himself, and disappeared into black smoke.

Within moments, he stood in front of the Hokage Residence. He entered the large building, heading towards the mission briefings room, where he knew he'd see the Rokudaime Hokage.

His hand rummaged through a pocket, eventually finding the mission scroll. He kicked open the door, hurling the scroll at the only occupant.

"Mission completed."

Tsunade had resigned from office several years ago, and had picked a successor, someone who Naruto knew well. That was one of the last times he ever saw Tsunade again.

Kakashi yawned as he tipped back his ceremonial hat of office. He had barely aged at all over the years, his appearance mostly the same was it not for the robes and the eye-patch he used to conceal his infamous Sharingan eye, as wearing a headband wasn't an option with the hat.

"I can't say I didn't expect anything less from my top ANBU Black Operative, Zero."

The two made idle conversation, whilst they discreetly checked the room in case they were being monitored or eavesdropped on.

"We're clean," said Kakashi. "You can take off the mask."

Naruto tugged off the plain mask. All ANBU would take an animal mask which they painted so they could be told apart, and so they could be given a suitable codename.

Naruto hadn't cared for any of it and so asked for an ordinary mask which he left blank. Blankness. Nothingness. Thus his nickname. Zero.

"So, Zero," Kakashi had a faint smile on his face, but he still wore his own mask, so it was fairly difficult to tell. "Any complications?"

The complications list was a long one. Did you bump into missing-nin? Were you seen? Was your identity compromised? Did they discover what village you came from? And the list continued.

"None."

"Zero complications, you mean?" Kakashi asked, not being able to resist making a pun.

"Oh for- look, I've had enough with those Zero jokes with the other ANBU, I don't need you joining in," said Naruto, scowling.

Kakashi picked the mission scroll off his desk, which he stamped with his seal. "Well, your mission quota is filled for this week. So, unless we have an emergency, you have a holiday."

"I'm not going to sit around for the rest of the week. I'll see you here tomorrow. I don't even care if it's a boring mission, I'll take it."

"Oh, that's good. You see, a lot of cats have been escaping recently-"

"No."

"Fine, fine," Kakashi turned to face a cabinet, spinning around in his swivel chair.

He opened the cabinet, looking through all the papers. He eventually found a small box, and passed it to Naruto.

Naruto opened it, took one glance at its contents and looked back at Kakashi.

"Icha Icha Violence?" said Naruto. "The hell?"

"Come on, you know you wanted to see that again."

"Isn't this the one I traded you for that-"

"Yep."

"So, what, gotten bored of it, old man?"

Kakashi scowled. "Two things. I will never bore of it. Secondly, show respect to your Hokage."

"I haven't shown respect to the last two." Naruto couldn't help but grin. "You're not that special to be different."

"And old man? I'm only thirty-" And noticing Naruto's incredulous stare, Kakashi sighed. "Well, still early thirties."

"Quite old, sensei."

Kakashi sighed. "Well, I suppose I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya, old man Hatake."

As Naruto disappeared through the door, Kakashi grumbled something that both the Sandaime and Godaime Hokage had used to describe Naruto.

"Brat."

* * *

Naruto still wore his ANBU garments around the village- of course, keeping his mask on. Of course, it was hardly the best attire, seeing as it meant he had to drink through a straw whenever he went to a bar.

"So, you ANBU," said the bartender, wiping a glass. "You always wear those masks?"

"Just me."

"Right," the bartender. "How come your mask is blank?"

"I'm Zero."

"Zero, huh? Does that mean-?"

"If you were about to make a joke, I'll suggest you don't."

More people swarmed into the bar, and the din of music and voices only rose, to the point that Naruto was even starting to feel claustrophobic in the atmosphere. He sighed, and slowly slurped on his drink.

A hand clapped down on his shoulder. Naruto hissed a warning, but nothing came of it. He turned to face the owner of the hand, and he stopped, as he saw that familiar face.

"Aburame."

"Zero." Shino didn't take a seat, content to stand.

Shino was one of the few ninja Naruto still worked with from his genin days. To his knowledge, only he and Shino out of the old "Rookie Nine" were the only ones to have entered ANBU.

Naruto worked as a lone black op, whereas Shino was a team captain. Naruto however did join teams when necessary- Shino's team most often.

It was the way in ANBU.

Naruto's tatty black cloak was the mark of a lone operative. Captains and other such higher-ups wore white cloaks. Those who were neither, just the members of the teams, they wore the standard armour and uniform.

"There are plenty of people here, Zero. Why do you sit alone looking sorry for yourself?"

"Why do you stand there bothering me?"

Light flashed off Shino's shades. "You need to learn to be more sociable, Zero."

Naruto gave a single laugh at the idea of the "creepy bug guy" saying such words. "And you're going to teach me how."

"No."

Naruto turned back to his drink, slurping up the liquor, and Shino sat next to him, facing the blonde. Naruto ignored him.

Shino tilted his head, as if examining something fascinating. "Have you heard an interesting rumour lately?"

"I'm not one for gossip," said Naruto, passing his glass forwards for a refill.

"It concerns you. Several higher-ups have been speaking to the Hokage about you, Zero."

Naruto took his refilled drink. "I don't know what they've been saying, but I have a strange feeling that you'll tell me."

"Quite so." Shino gave a single nod. "They are saying that your skills must not be lost. That you must pass on these skills."

This time, Naruto didn't ignore Shino's words. "Who?"

"Many well-reputed ninja from several clans have requested that you train their young generations. Several other higher-ups have asked that you take on a genin team, or at least an apprentice. But Hokage-sama has remained adamant."

"Why me?" asked Naruto.

"Why don't you take this? Have a look for yourself." The Aburame took a small book from his pocket, handing it to Naruto, who examined it uninterestedly.

"Ah, a foreign bingo book," said Naruto. Idly, he threw it into the air, catching it neatly. "What do you me to do with this?"

"Why don't you look at the section on ANBU? You will find it interesting."

"Let me guess, I'll be there." Naruto sighed, opening up the book.

ANBU tended to have their own section because no one was entirely sure which village they came from- after all, they were black ops. Some villages even listed some of their own ANBU in their bingo books, so it would seem that certain ANBU didn't come from them -and thus, special operations couldn't be traced back to them- if a foreign ninja acquired one of their bingo books.

"Lone ANBU Zero," Naruto read aloud, looking at the picture of him- well, it wasn't him, just a picture of his blank mask. "Most dangerous black operative alive. Identity unknown. Male. Age, estimated between seventeen and twenty-seven. Associates unknown. Wanted dead or alive. Reward of- wait, how much?!"

"See? As I said, many higher-ups in the village want to make sure your skills are passed on."

"Passed on?" Naruto smiled under his mask. "I have no intention of dying any time soon."

With that conversation-breaker, Naruto slurped up the rest of his drink, before slamming some money on the table. He left Shino at the bar, going outside into the cold night air.

His ears and eyes quickly adjusted to the quieter, darker setting. He glanced across the streets, before he walked on.

He stalked through the dark alleys, a light drizzle falling from the skies. A shadow of foreboding grew over Naruto, and he stopped as he sensed someone approach.

"Show yourself."

* * *

A hooded man appeared in front of him. He raised his head, and Naruto saw grey hair- and different coloured eyes.

"Well, well, well. Kab-ochimaru."

Kabuto lowered his hood. "Naruto-kun. Do you have to be so rude?"

"I'm guessing you haven't sneaked into the village to say hello," said Naruto, ignoring that Kabuto knew that he was Zero. "So, have you come here- for battle?"

Naruto's left hand drew a ninjato, his right hand empty in order to draw either a knife or a sword depending on circumstance.

Kabuto laughed, closing his left eye- the eye that been integrated with Orochimaru's remains, now identical to Orochimaru's eye. "No, I'm here to help this village."

"Oh? Not exactly what I'd expect from you," said Naruto, not lowering the ninjato.

"I have, after all, mastered Orochimaru's powers." Kabuto said, raising his hands and demonstrating as several snakes burst out of his sleeves, hissing at Naruto.

"Really? I've always wanted to properly test myself against Orochimaru," replied Naruto.

"And as much as I've always wanted to test myself against you," Kabuto mocked, forcing the summoned snakes to retract, "I'm too busy, Naruto-kun."

"Quit with the Naruto-kun stuff, Kab-ochimaru," said Naruto.

"If you quit with the Kab-ochimaru."

"Done," agreed Naruto. "So, what's this about you helping us?"

"Not yet, if that's what you think," said Kabuto. "You don't need my help at the moment."

"So what? Akatsuki's gonna attack us again? I don't need your help to handle those fools."

"True, but you'll need all the help you can get, _very soon,_" he said, hissing the last two words in a way all too reminiscent of Orochimaru.

Kabuto found himself being lifted into the air as Naruto held his throat.

"Talk!" Naruto barked.

But the grey-haired ninja started laughing again, as he melted into mud.

Naruto drew back, casting the mud away. 'You fool, Naruto,' he berated himself. 'As if he wouldn't have tried that trick.'

* * *

Morning came over Konoha. People awoke, shops began to open, ninja on active duty went to pick up their missions, and all in all, it would seem to be a very pleasant place to be.

Naruto pulled himself out of bed, yawning as he scratched his whiskers and face-paint. He most likely had overslept, but he had been constantly vigilant the past night, knowing Kabuto was still creeping about.

'I know I'd go and see Kakashi for a mission- but he can wait for a couple of hours. It's not like he's going anywhere,' Naruto decided, gazing out of the window of his apartment.

There was a sharp knock at the door, and Naruto yawned again.

'Who the hell is that? If Kakashi's sent another ANBU here, I swear that I'll-'

The knocking became more persistent.

"Fine, I'll be there in a moment!" Naruto mumbled to himself, heading to the door, forgetting he was still in his choice of nightwear.

He opened the door- to see two kids he didn't recognise, as well as someone he hadn't seen in about three months.

"The hell?"

"Naruto?" said Sakura. "What are you doing here?"

"Who's he?" asked the two kids (a girl and a boy), one on either side of her.

Naruto's eyes flashed from Sakura's jounin vest to the headbands on the kids. "You've taken a team of genin on?" he said, disbelief lacing his tones.

"Hey- wait, never mind," said Sakura. Her critical eyes examined Naruto. "Don't you know to put on some clothes when someone visits?"

Naruto opened his mouth, then promptly closed it as he realised why it was so cold- and why the two genin were sniggering. He picked the wrong time to be wearing his orange pyjamas. And he was shirtless.

'God, this is embarrassing,' he thought.

Sakura shook her head. "And you still wear face paint?"

"Look, if you've just come here to insult me, can you go away?" Naruto was very partial to the red marks that ran down from his eyes to the bottom of his face. They were his way of honouring Jiraiya, a tribute if you will.

"Sorry," Sakura apologised. "We must have got the wrong number for the apartment. Is there a genin who lives nearby? His name's Minoru."

Naruto shook his head. "Not ringing any bells."

"Nenshou Minoru?" Sakura persisted.

"Look, I don't know him-"

"Black hair, blue eyes-"

"-and his door's opposite to this one," Naruto said, pointing to the door, getting ready to close his own door.

As if on cue, the door opposite to Naruto's flew open, revealing a black-haired boy clumsily tying a headband to his forehead.

"Sensei?" Minoru froze as he realised what this meant. "Sorry, but my damn alarm clock broke this morning. Er, how late was I?"

"Two hours."

"Oh, right," There was silence for a few moments, and it was clear from the many expressions that passed over Minoru's face he was thinking hard about what to say. "Well, no harm done?"

"Moron!" yelled the other male genin, a taller youth with reddish hair, clad in a dull red coat, secured at the neck by his Konoha headband.

"You should be more punctual!" said the only female genin, a short girl with dark green hair.

"Hey, no fair! I tried my best-!" protested Minoru.

"Not good enough!"

"You have to stop being so lazy!"

"Arata, Suzu, stop that!" said Sakura, stopping the two from continuing to berate Minoru. She looked back at Naruto. "Well, I suppose it was a nice surprise to see you again, Naruto."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, likewise, Sakura."

Sakura began to walk away, calling her genin after her. Predictably, Minoru was last.

"See you, Naruto-san!" he waved cheerfully.

"Yeah, see you neighbour," Naruto replied. He didn't care really. His other neighbours were much worse. There was that guy who hated him (not because of any reason, he just seemed to hate everyone), and that crazy eccentric family who had the large apartment.

"Minoru!" Arata and Suzu shouted at the boy.

"Coming!"

Naruto watched the four go. "Weirdos," he muttered.

* * *

An hour later saw Naruto clad in his ANBU uniform, mask, cloak and all. He stood in front of the Memorial Stone.

Some people commented he had become too "Kakashi-ish", but Naruto didn't care. Kakashi did though, seeing as he was now an insulting adjective.

He paid his respects to several names he knew well- or didn't get the chance to know.

"Namikaze Minato," he breathed. "Sarutobi Hiruzen." And he looked down the stone, for a name that had appeared considerably more recent then those two names.

"Jiraiya."

His eyes found the name of another shinobi, one who had vanished from the face of the earth a year or so ago, presumed dead.

"Tsunade."

Naruto exhaled, tugging his mask off, letting it fall to the ground. There were few places now, where he could be Naruto and not Zero.

He had become Zero because he needed power. His enemies could beat Uzumaki Naruto- but they lacked the power to erase Zero, and had fallen at Zero's feet. Those who were clever, they escaped. They hid- but they'd be back. Back when they thought they were strong enough to erase Zero.

But he'd get stronger as well. Zero would become one. One would become two, two becomes ten, ten can turn into a hundred.

And as long as Zero remained, it didn't matter if he was erased- as one would always become a hundred again.

His hair blew in the wind as he recalled a memory. The first time he readied himself for true battle as Zero.

_"Fear me. For a good future...you'll be the first- that I'll kill-"_

_His enemy tensed as they sensed Zero's chakra start to flare up._

_"I'll erase you all!" Zero screamed, his dark silhouette swooping down towards his foe._

His eyes closed- and shot open as he heard an explosion behind him. The Hokage Residence.

* * *

"So, who exactly who are you?" asked Kakashi, apparently indifferent to the fact this hooded man had just blown up his office.

"Hatake Kakashi. Rokudaime Hokage. Copy-nin, bearer of Mangekyo Sharingan, student of the Yondaime Hokage, prodigy, and son of the White Fang," the man stated blankly.

They were on top of the Hokage Residence, both facing off across the rooftop, the Hokage Monument looming overhead.

"So, you've got the better of me," said Kakashi. "You know who I am, but I don't know you. So, you going to talk- or will I have to be more _persuasive_?"

"It's about time you decided to fight me," the man smiled, his smirk visible under his hood. He opened his mouth again- but shut it as several more explosions appeared across the village.

"That'll be my associates," explained the man, his smile still there. "They're just making sure your ninja will be a bit distracted."

"Doesn't matter," scoffed Kakashi. "I'll kill you and then take out your friends."

"That'll be easier said then done," replied his opponent, drawing a long katana.

Kakashi tugged off his Hokage robes, revealing that he wore armour underneath it not unlike that of the Sandaime's.

The hooded man laughed. "You'll need more than armour to beat me, Kakashi. Let's see your Sharingan."

"Please, I don't use something like that on any cocky idiot who blows up my office."

The man laughed again, but there was no humour in his voice. He poised his katana, and readied himself.

"Show me your strength."

* * *

Zero stalked through the streets, ignoring the citizens running past him. The explosions seemed to have been hit-and-run attacks. He knew well what this meant.

Whoever was attacking was buying time. Distracting ninja- these attackers had no intention of actually fighting.

But he, Zero, could pinpoint them. He could feel that they were nearby.

A team of ANBU surrounded him.

"Zero-sama! Do you have orders for us?" barked the leader, ironically wearing a dog mask.

"Keep the civilians safe. I will handle the attackers. Move."

The ANBU disappeared- and on cue, a nearby house exploded.

'Now!' He screamed inside his head, and he leapt onto the rooftops, spotting the attackers running into the distance, using the smoke and chaos as cover. He gave chase- but by the time they had already got there, they had already been confronted. By Kab-ochimaru of all people.

"Ah, excellent timing Zero," said Kabuto, turning back to the three attackers. "As I told you, myself and a friend would be arriving are here to join you."

"Zero wants to join us?"

Zero recognised the man from several reports. His name was Suigetsu- and his friends were called Karin and Juugo.

He froze. But that meant the person attacking the Hokage Residence now was-

Kabuto silenced him by discreetly using sign language unique to the Konoha ANBU. _"Wait. See."_

Despite himself, Zero waited.

"Why the hell do you want to join us?" demanded Suigetsu.

"Haven't you noticed?" Kabuto cancelled the genjutsu on his face, allowing Team Hawk to see the part of his face that resembled Orochimaru. "I have defeated his spirit, and his power is mine. I've only got one thing left- and that's a dislike for Konoha."

He outstretched his hand towards Team Hawk. "I wish to join you. Be it Hawk or Akatsuki. And Zero is much like myself in these matters."

"Good, then you can help us," said Suigetsu. "We'll measure your loyalty later, but first, we need to get the Hokage."

"That's easier said then done," said Kabuto.

"Not going to be a problem now," said Karin. "The leader of Team Hawk is already fighting him- and with you two on our side, it'll be child's play to take out the Hokage."

"So, just an assassination mission?" Zero asked, ready to attack Team Hawk at any given moment.

"Nah," Suigetsu shook his head. "We have an ulterior motive."

"Which is?" Kabuto probed.

"As if I'll tell ya!" said Suigetsu. "You haven't done much to prove your loyalty yet, Kab-ochimaru, or you, Zero."

Kabuto looked at Zero. "Well, it seems we'll get no information from them. You can go."

"Huh? What are you-"

"I'll kill them for you. Go and help your Hokage," continued Kabuto.

Zero didn't bother replying. He had no need to stay here. He knew who the attackers were- but he was even more eager to find the last one.

Sasuke.

* * *

"You've gotten slow in your old age, Kakashi," Sasuke mocked, his eyes glowing with the Sharingan.

Kakashi panted. He still hadn't revealed his Sharingan yet.

"I'll ask you a last time," said Sasuke. "Where-?"

"Don't bother, my answer will be the same," replied Kakashi. He then flipped up his eyepatch, finally deciding to reveal his Sharingan.

Sasuke readied himself. 'He will now see through any genjutsu, and Amaterasu or Kirin make a better last resort. So, what way? Continue using the sword, attack with ninjutsu- or, yes- I know what to use.'

Kakashi watched as electricity crackled into existence around Sasuke's body. "Really wish I never taught you Chidori," he mumbled to himself, as Sasuke sprinted at Kakashi, channelling the electricity through his Kusanagi sword.

In response, Kakashi sent a single shuriken at Sasuke, before his hands went through five seals. "Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique!"

Sasuke laughed as the shuriken approached. His electricity surged forwards, deflecting the projectiles into the air as he ran on without the slightest change in pace.

But Kakashi was quick to adapt.

Lightning discharged from his fingertips, spreading from each shuriken, forming an electric net around Sasuke, who paused. The net began to tighten around Sasuke, and this time, the electricity from his Chidori Nagashi wouldn't save him.

But then, black flames blasted towards Kakashi.

Kakashi quickly ended his jutsu as he countered the Amaterasu, his eye forming the Mangekyo.

"Kamui!" The flames disappeared from existence- and then Kakashi attacked. "Raikiri!"

"Chidori!" Sasuke yelled, running to counter Kakashi. Now, if he could just avoid the Raikiri, he'd be able to-

The Chidori tore through Kakashi- revealing that it was a Lightning Clone. The ground crumbled beneath Sasuke- and he choked as a blunt object struck him in his stomach. The force sent him across the area, until he crashed into one of the white structures that jutted out of the top of the Hokage Residence.

"That's the second time I've got you with that Earth technique," said Kakashi good-naturedly, his eye reverting back to the usual Sharingan. "It appears you haven't improved that much since you were a genin."

Sasuke pulled himself out of the wreckage, seemingly unharmed. He approached Kakashi again- before he broke into a run.

Kakashi outstretched his hands, gathering flames into his hands- before he shot them off as fireballs towards Sasuke.

The Uchiha easily dodged, being too agile, even deflecting some with his blade. He finally closed the gap between himself and Kakashi, and jumped to attack, aiming for the man's chest.

Kakashi swerved out of the way, and ducked another strike. He fell into a roll, avoiding another, before using the Replacement Technique to avoid the next. The katana swiped again- and he blocked it with the metal on his gloves, giving no sign that his hand had been damaged from the force of the blow.

They held fast for a few moments, until Sasuke drew back- and slicing towards Kakashi's neck. Kakashi merely flipped back through the air, landing some distance away, his hand finishing a series of seals.

He blasted a stream of flames towards Sasuke- and Sasuke did the same.

They both started firing their ninjutsu towards each other, both using the same jutsu in perfect harmony.

"Fire Release: Fire Dragon Missile!"

"Wind Release: Pressure Damage!"

"Lightning Release: False Darkness!"

"Wind Release: Wind Slicer!"

"Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Missile!"

Their torrent of ninjutsu merely cancelled out each other, and the two soared forwards to join in close-combat again. A tanto had appeared in Kakashi's hand.

Kakashi's tanto arced through the air. Sasuke tilted his head back, watching the blade soar past him, only a few inches away. He lunged forwards, intent on impaling Kakashi through the gut.

The Rokudaime fell into a spin, avoiding the stab, and slashing Sasuke across the chest, but the cut was shallow. Sasuke recovered swiftly, his katana rising towards the arm Kakashi still had outstretched.

The tanto blocked the katana- then a second time, and a third. It seemed Kakashi would be content to dodge and parry.

Until his speed suddenly increased, and Sasuke swiftly found himself on the defensive, seeing a white light surround the tanto.

"Chakra Sabre."

And the tanto pierced through Sasuke's chest. The Uchiha choked, pulling himself off the blade, backing away, pausing only to cough up blood. Using a Wind Technique, he got some distance between himself and Kakashi.

"Impressive, Kakashi," said Sasuke, holding his hand over the wound in his chest. "You truly are worthy of the title Hokage. But now-" Sasuke pulled his hand away, and concentrated his chakra, starting to form an aura.

Kakashi tensed. Whatever technique this was, it would be no doubt a big one.

"Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique!"

And gigantic fireballs shaped like dragon heads hurtled towards Kakashi. He weaved around one, before jumping to avoid the next. He veered off in mid air, still dodging the next few.

He landed in a roll, still dodging them, before they finished, and he watched them shoot off into the sky, forming clouds.

"Well, Sasuke, I'm not impressed."

Sasuke laughed. "Fool. That's a set-up technique. I'm going to a show you my true trump card, a technique that cannot be dodged."

Lightning shot across the clouds, and thunder's loud rumble was heard moments after.

"There's no way...you can bring down the lightning itself?" Kakashi was stunned, before he quickly regained his composure. "It appears I underestimated you."

"You'll not dodge- and even if it does, the blast created will fry you. Goodbye...sensei."

Sasuke ran through six different seals that would allow him to draw the lightning for his technique.

Kakashi quickly shot through three hand seals.

"That won't save you! Kirin!" Sasuke roared, and the lightning crackled in the sky- before blasting to the earth.

It took less than a second for the lightning to strike.

* * *

Sasuke laughed- but stopped, as he saw the lightning bolt shatter as it hit the ground.

"W-What?!"

"Haven't you ever heard?" said Kakashi, in the midst of the smoke- and very alive. "Kakashi the Copy-nin- the man who cut a lightning bolt with his Raikiri."

But Kakashi hadn't escaped unscathed. It was clear he had split the Raikiri into both his hands, but his left arm was more damaged, particularly bloodied. It appeared he was having trouble standing up- as well as most his chakra drained from the impact of defending against a lightning bolt.

"Good show, old man Hatake." The comment heralded the arrival of another ninja.

Zero.

"You?" Sasuke said, considerably drained from his technique. "Zero is of Konoha?"

In response, Zero drew his ninjato. "Prepare yourself. I will erase you."

Sasuke paled. 'I had to use Amaterasu and Kirin. There's no way I can have enough chakra now to fight Zero of all people. Damn, I'll have to escape.'

"You're not going anywhere," said Zero, guessing his thoughts.

"So," said Kakashi, a tone of mirth in his voice. "Do you want to kill him or should I? The silly child's at death's door."

"I'll do it," said Zero, approaching Sasuke. "You look like you could drop dead any second, Kakashi. Go get some rest or something."

'That voice,' thought Sasuke. 'Where have I heard it before?' He shook his head, dismissing the thought. And then he flared his chakra- what was left of it, anyway.

A gigantic snake suddenly tunnelled out of the ground, crashing into the top of the Hokage Residence.

"The hell?!" said Zero. "When did you have enough chakra to summon-?"

"I summoned it before the attack, and kept it underground as a last resort," replied Sasuke, a smirk on his face. "So- I'll be going."

"You're not going anywhere!" Zero ran forwards- only to be blocked as Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin appeared in his way.

"Sorry, they ran away." Kabuto appeared behind Zero.

"This is quite strange," commented Kakashi, limping to Zero's side. "Kab-ochimaru's here as well?"

"You as well?" said Kabuto, irritated.

Zero continued approaching Sasuke, ignoring Kakashi and Kabuto. "You three-" He started, his voice dangerously quiet. "I've struggled for years to survive, just to get to him-"

The three lackeys of Team Hawk tensed up as they felt Zero's chakra grow.

"And you're in my way!" He roared, hurtling forwards.

He came in a flying kick, slamming his feet into Juugo's face. He twisted in mid-air, using Juugo's head as a springboard to attack Karin, his foot slamming into her shoulder- and then he span around again as he fell through the air, slamming his fist into the back of her head.

Juugo and Karin fell to the ground, and Suigetsu was halted next as Zero blasted him with a Lightning Technique.

He ran towards Sasuke- but the Uchiha had taken the time to down a soldier pill, and he had enough juice left to charge up his favourite technique.

"Chidori!" Sasuke rocketed towards Zero, his hand lit with the lightning.

"Rasengan!"

Sasuke's eyes widened- and instead of mashing his technique against the Rasengan, he cancelled his technique as he veered away, jumping onto the giant snake's head.

His teammates followed suit, having recovered from Zero's quick attacks.

"I could not have expected this," said Sasuke, looking at Zero. "To think that the great ANBU Zero- is Naruto."

A sudden change appeared over his face's expression- a wild, malicious smile. "But brother! It's been too long!"

"Save it!" Naruto growled. "You're no brother of mine!"

"Didn't you once say you were my brother?" taunted Sasuke. "But looking at you now- Zero. I wonder how you did gain such power. Perhaps you used the power of the Kyuubi no Yoko? Well, I have heard many people call Zero a monster."

Sasuke's eyes pierced into Naruto, without the Sharingan. "Perhaps you are the demon I have heard many call you."

Naruto lowered his head as started laughing. "That's got to be the worst joke I've ever heard."

He looked up, a defiant smile on his face. "Fuck you. I'm human, the real deal, down to the fuckin' marrow of my bones. Don't lump me together with you real monsters in Akatsuki."

Naruto jumped onto the snake's head. Alarmed, Sasuke gave orders for the snake to shake him off.

The snake twisted, all the ninja clinging to the scales with their chakra. And it slammed Naruto into the building.

But to their shock, Naruto stood with little damage, the only damage a small trickle of blood leaking from under his mask -which had cracked. He formed another Rasengan, and slammed it into the snake's maw.

The snake veered away wildly, causing Team Hawk to struggle to remain on it.

Naruto whistled.

And moments later, a swarm of ANBU had appeared on the scene behind him.

"Let's go," said Sasuke, noticing that more and more ninja were arriving. "We have what we came for." The snake turned away, before starting to slither away at an alarming speed.

Kakashi raised his hand.

The ANBU and Zero flung projectiles at Team Hawk. Many were deflected, several missed- but some hit.

Naruto eyed with some glee that his throwing knife had embedded itself into Sasuke's shoulder. But there was no point in summoning a toad to give chase. He knew that the snake summons were far faster then the toads any day.

As the snake disappeared into the distance, the ANBU surrounded Kabuto.

"Let him go." Kakashi said. "He's not the enemy at the moment."

Kabuto smiled, before disappearing into smoke.

"So, start clearing up this mess, understand?" said Kakashi. "You know the standard procedures."

Most the ANBU disappeared, and Naruto approached Kakashi. "What were they after? Sasuke said he had it."

"He knows where Uzumaki Naruto is. That's what he wanted," answered Kakashi.

Naruto was silent for a few moments. "Do you need a medic?" He finally asked.

"Me, no, I'm fine," said Kakashi, taking a few steps and flipping down the eyepatch. "Well, why don't the rest of you take a five-minute break?"

The ninja looked around themselves and shrugged. "Very good, sir."

"Good, good." Kakashi nodded before he promptly passed out, landing on his front.

* * *

A few days later saw Naruto and Kakashi in the rebuilt Hokage's office. The former was wearing his ANBU uniform (a crack still marring his blank mask), and the latter was still wearing several bandages on his left arm. As expected, they were discussing Team Hawk and Akatsuki.

"By the way, that fight actually did wonders for your reputation," said Naruto. "Hatake Kakashi cuts through Kirin, the super lightning bolt thing."

"Yeah, well, it didn't do wonders for my arms," Kakashi grumbled, still wincing from the pains in his left arm. "I swear to every god out there, if I see that fucking Uchiha again, I'm going to tear him two new ones with courtesies of my Raikiri Double Charge."

"Or maybe that thing you do with the Raikiri dog," said Naruto. "Can't ever remember the name of that technique."

Kakashi scowled. "Thanks. That reminds me though- thanks to you, I've been getting hell."

"Oh? What happened?"

"Now everyone knows what who Zero is- thanks to Team Hawk- I've been sent countless angry messages from people around the world who have been attacked by you. Mostly threats of war."

"That's strange, I'm usually so good with stealth no one can tell if its me or not." 'And usually when they catch me, I leave no witnesses anyway,' Naruto added in his head.

"And that's why those "threats of war" are just threats and not actually declarations. We got lucky there. Damn that Uchiha."

Naruto snarled in his own anger.

"I've got to erase him. I just need one more chance and I'll kill him. I **will** erase him."

"Calm down," said Kakashi. "We all know he's an asshole. Seriously, the little anal-retentive wanker going 'You are truly worthy of the title Hokage.'" Kakashi waved his hands for emphasis, also quickly shaping his hair in a crude imitation of Sasuke. "Not only is he an arse, but to think he's never even sent us a present or even a card on our birthdays. Ungrateful inconsiderate Uchiha."

"I sent him something on his last birthday. And the one before that. Parcels. Admittedly they contained explosives, but that's not the point."

Kakashi chuckled, shaking his hair back to its usual appearance. "Here anyway, you need my secret batch of "medicine"." Kakashi unlocked one of his many cabinets, revealing it to be a liquor cabinet. He passed a bottle to Naruto, before taking one of his own, tugging down his mask as he opened the bottle.

Naruto would have been slightly more interested in Kakashi's actual face, had he not already seen it a couple of times.

He too removed his mask to down the contents of the bottle.

A knock sounded at the door, and the two quickly put their masks back on and hid the bottles.

Sakura appeared- and she furiously stormed towards the Hokage.

"Kakashi!" she shouted angrily. "Missions cancelled for genin teams? What the hell?"

"Er...his idea," said Kakashi, pointing towards Naruto.

"Zero- Naruto," said Sakura, surprise still evident in her voice. Clearly she still hadn't got over the idea that her old childish teammate was the dangerous black op feared across the world.

She turned back to Kakashi, anger appearing again. "I'm not letting my team fall out of practise! You'll damn well start enabling their missions again!"

"Sakura, Sakura, not all missions have been cancelled. There are still plenty of D-rank missions readied-"

Sakura pulled Kakashi out of his chair. "I said I'm not letting them fall out of practise! And that means they don't need D-ranks, got it?"

"Come on, you know D-ranks give you, the jounin, a chance for rest-"

Sakura interrupted him again. "Ha! I knew you used to make us take D-rank missions just so you could sit around! You damn lazy bastard!"

"Hey, help me out here!" Kakashi yelled at Naruto.

"Oh, is that the time?" Naruto said absent-mindedly.

"What the hell!?"

"Shut up!" shouted Sakura. "I haven't finished yet! And why can I smell liquor in here?!"

"I'll just be going," Naruto added quickly, heading to the door.

"Damn it Naruto, you'll pay!"

"You'll pay first, you stupid bastard!"

* * *

Naruto sat on his bed, his eyes looking out of his window. So, Akatsuki had finally found him- as had the rest of the world.

Naruto needed Zero, and Zero needed Naruto.

The two would have to finally combine, because they both sensed a storm was coming, and they would both have to work together to survive it.

In the meantime, he was busy reading his copy of Icha Icha Violence.

* * *

AN:

Well, there you have it.

Several of you may have noticed references to other media, such as Berserk, Metal Gear Solid 4, Spaceballs. And if you didn't notice them because you haven't read/played/seen them, then you've missed out.

By the way, to stop complaints before I get them, here you go.

This is AU. I don't need anyone telling me that half of Konoha has been levelled, or that Kakashi might be dead because he's been lying there for quite a while, talking to his old man in some crazy dark place.

Kab-ochimaru, well, I think that nickname's funny.

Sakura- yes, some people will give me grief, yelling on about their bloody pairings and all that shit, or anti-Sakura people will demand she acts more like a bitch. I dunno, I thought we saw quite a bit of bitch!Sakura bitching out Kakashi. Seriously though, she seemed capable of maturing after about two or three years- and this fic which is set when they're about seventeen or eighteen, it stands to reason that they'd have grown up by now.

And pairings- if you get pissed off about them at me- even if I do put in a pairing- I highly recommend that you most graciously fuck yourself. I do get pissed off by people obsessively screaming about their pairings.

Next- yes, I know it seems Naruto/Zero has a sort of obsession with erasing people. Ignore it.

Where the hell is Tsunade? You'll see...

Oh, and Team Sakura are there mostly for comic relief. They may have some important storyline stuff later, if I think it fits in.

And in case you didn't read it the first time, this chapter has been beta-read by KyuubiWindscar.

Finally- has anyone got Fallout 3 or LittleBigPlanet? Or Valkyrie Chronicles- I need to figure out which one to get, and still can't pick. But then I have to consider Resistance 2.


	2. Out of the Shadows

AN:

Finally, the chapter is out.

* * *

Chapter II – Out of the Shadows

"Interesting scarecrows," mused Zero.

What he called scarecrows, others would call murdered innocents impaled on stakes.

Zero's next mission saw him outside a enemy camp, located in the plains of a remote region of Konoha. It was still hidden hidden by the cover of the forest- and another forest, of "scarecrows" lay in front of it.

Mercenaries, bandits- it didn't matter what the enemy was. They weren't his target. They only needed to die if they raised blades against him.

His target was their leader. A man who won them over with charisma of terror. An immortal. A follower of Jashin.

He had encountered a follower before, back in his youth. They were terrors indeed- but this time, it'd be different.

He knew how they fought. He knew their strengths- and weaknesses. And this follower didn't have someone to reattach his body parts as they were cut off.

Zero remained in the shadows. The camp had been a former ninja outpost, so there was a small tower in its centre. There, undoubtedly, would be his target. The place itself was hardly far from Konoha, so he would be back by midday tomorrow.

The ANBU slipped into the camp. His feet made no sound on the ground, and the darkness of the night was enough to conceal him as he made his way to the tower, using the tents as cover.

The tower, despite only having two or three floors, had a large diameter.

'It would be an interesting battleground,' Zero thought briefly.

Only two guards stood outside the tower's entrance, both using rubble as seats, eating their rations.

"This food's crap," said one of them. "Can't we ask the boss to attack some places with better grub?"

"You gonna tell him that?" said the other.

"Nah. Well, maybe we'll get lucky next time."

Both men grumbled into their food, as a dark shadow flew overhead.

"What the hell was that?" said the first, looking up.

"I dunno, a bat or something. Pass me the booze."

Zero shook his head as he entered deeper into the tower, finding his way up the stone stairs. Surprisingly easy- but then again, these were just mere bandits. No real challenge here.

He arrived on the first floor. No guards were situated here- not that he wasn't complaining. The entire level was barren, containing only a few large rooms, and the staircase to the second floor.

But he could sense a human presence here. Cautiously approaching, his hands itched to draw a weapon and erase the person. The double-doors were barely ajar, and he gazed through the crack.

Just a sleeping girl.

He wondered who she was, but he dismissed the thought. She was not the target. And if that was the case, there was no reason for him to erase her.

Zero closed the doors, and resumed heading upstairs, where he pushed open a door to enter the highest floor.

The floor was dimly lit, and composed entirely of a large hall, filled with wide pillars. A path lay in the middle- leading to an elevated platform, on which a stone throne was placed.

A man was slumped in the throne, apparently asleep.

But the presence of the crimson triple-bladed scythe by his side and the amulet around his neck only confirmed his identity as Zero's target.

Zero drew his ninjato in his left hand, walking on the path. In moments, he was in front of the platform. And he sprang back through the air as the ground exploded.

"Impressive reflexes," said the man, his eyes still closed. "I am Kyousha. May Jashin-sama guide me- and let me have a good kill."

He lifted his scythe as he rose from the throne, finally opening his eyes.

Zero only drew his sword in his right hand- before disappearing.

Kyousha jumped forwards, knowing Zero would appear behind him. He swung the scythe behind him- and Zero parried it, swinging his sword under the lowest blade to hold the scythe.

The ninjato was thrust forwards, and Kyousha's blood was splattered across the stone.

"It will take more than a stab through my ribcage to kill me."

Zero scoffed. "I'm well acquainted with you freaks. Don't waste my time with your preaching and shit." He shoved Kyousha away, dragging out the ninjato from of the man's chest.

He twirled in it his hand, and sheathed it, raising his sword in two hands. And he flew through the air towards Kyousha, who had taken the time to back away.

'Fool!' thought Kyousha. 'From this speed- I can kill him!"

"For Jashin-sama!" He cried, swinging the scythe as Zero slashed with the sword.

* * *

The scythe pierced into Zero's sides. Kyousha laughed in triumph.

Then the scythe's blades shattered. The pole broke- and the sword tore through most of Kyousha's neck.

"Arg-aah!"

The only thing attaching Kyousha's head to his shoulders were the remnants of his neck and Kyousha's own hands.

One hand made his way into his robe, retrieving bandages. Frantically, he attempted to secure the bandage around his neck so his head would not fall.

"It's no use," said Zero. "All you have to do is take a few steps- and the rest of your throat will sever under the strain. You cannot get my blood. Your weapon has been destroyed. You have no way to reattach your head to your shoulders."

Two cerulean orbs glinted through the eye-holes in Zero's mask. "Your existence is being erased."

Kyousha shakily managed to fall onto his knees, still securing his neck with his hands- the bandages doing little.

He did not dare tilt his head forwards, but he released his hands from around his throat, pressing them together in prayer.

"Jashin-sama. Grant to me, your loyal servant, your aid. And I will sacrifice all my men- and that heathen in return. Please, Jashin-sama!"

Zero raised his head, perhaps in pity. But the cold laugh he emitted later denied that theory. "Where is your god now, Kyousha? You moron- you pray because you are in trouble? You are nothing! Nothing but a sacrifice to someone else!"

He stalked forwards, seizing Kyousha by his hair. "Do you feel the pain? As your head is torn from your shoulders?"

Kyousha cried out. "Ja-Jashin-sama! For your greatest of powers, I will serve you this heathen's soul!"

Zero looked down on the man, yanking his head back so he could look into his face. "No one will save you." With that, Zero tore the man's head off.

Kyousha screamed again, the head still in Zero's hand. "No one will save you. There is no man here who will be able to attach your head- and in any case, this will stop them."

The sword came down again, and split Kyousha's head in two. And then, to add insult to injury, Zero drop kicked the halves across the room.

He turned away, swinging his cloak over his shoulders. He wiped away his blood from the shards of the scythe's blood, and headed for the exit.

'Don't think we were too loud, I should still be able to sneak out without anyone- well, anyone alive- being the wiser.'

* * *

Zero had just made his way to the stairs when there was an explosion in the hall. He hurried back, his eyes widening behind his mask as he saw it, not noticing the doors close behind him.

A twelve-foot tall ogre-like being had appeared.

"What the-"

The ogre laughed. "So, heathen, it appears Jashin-sama did grant me his powers after all."

"That's not possible," Zero said, but his face hardened under his mask. It mattered little. Kyousha would still die.

He sprinted forwards, drawing his sword. He leapt into the air, intent on decapitating the monstrous head.

And a hammer-like fist shot up, landing into his stomach. Zero choked- and was thrown across the room, crashing into the wall, splattered across it like a squashed insect.

"You're not worthy of a ritual sacrifice, heathen!" Kyousha's voice rumbled out. "Your death will not be quick, and it shall not be painless."

The ogre charged Zero, ripping him from the wall, trapping him in a vice-grip. "But still, be proud you shall die at the hands of Jashin-sama's servant."

The ANBU exploded.

The ogre tottered back, stumbling on his legs, using a pillar to support himself as he turned to face Zero, who stood on the ground, his sword still held in his right hand.

"Cunning- but that will not save you from Jashin-sama's wrath!"

Kyousha pulled the pillar out of the ground, and hurtled it at Zero. Zero fell to the side to avoid it- only for Kyousha himself to run forwards and attack him.

The huge foot was swung at Zero- who swung his sword back. But the force of the kick sent him back again, nearly ripping his arm from its socket.

"You still don't let go of your sword?" Kyousha chuckled, his fat chin wobbling.

Zero raised his hand, his forefinger pointing towards Kyousha- and he disappeared- but Kyousha correctly guessed he had not left the room.

He was still here, hiding behind a pillar.

"Come out and face me, assassin!" Kyousha roared, as he stumbled through the room, searching for Zero. "Are you afraid? Afraid because you know you cannot win? Accept your death, fool!"

And then he saw it. A flicker in the corner of his eye- but it was enough. Kyousha smashed another pillar down.

He laughed, seeing the black cloak in the debris.

And then the assassin jumped into his sight- he realised he'd fallen for a decoy- and Zero's hand held a swirling ball of blue chakra.

"Rasengan!" Zero roared, as he slammed the attack into Kyousha's head.

He fell to the ground, backing away, stopping only to grab his cloak from the rubble.

Kyousha's face was horribly blended, chakra burns destroying even his left eye. "You- you'll pay, assassin!"

Zero gasped as he fell a blunt impact strike his front- and he hurtled through the air, spinning- and he crashed into a pillar. Blood dripped down from behind his mask, his injured body lying amidst the stone.

"You have met your limit heathen. Now- let me break your body."

Kyousha pulled out another pillar, lifting it up like a club. He raised it in both hands over his head, ready to swing it down onto Zero.

Zero gazed up at the pillar, almost unbelieving of what was happening.

'How can this be? I was defeated?' His gaze shifted from the pillar to Kyousha. 'Defeated by him?' A red tint came over his vision. 'I won't allow it! I will erase him!'

"Die!" screamed Kyousha, swinging the pillar down. It slammed into Zero, crushing him.

He stood back to admire his handiwork. "Having all your innards crushed like that- what a way to die."

And suddenly, the doors were thrown open, and the same girl Zero had seen earlier ran into the room.

"Father, I heard noises-" Her voice died as she saw the monstrous ogre.

"Rina!" Kyousha's voice cried out.

Rina screamed as Kyousha approached. In her fright, she ran deeper into the forest of pillars, despite that the exit to the room had been right behind her.

The ogre made to move after her- but the pillar it had just smashed Zero with was suddenly impaled through its back, piercing the beast's heart.

"I won't ever let myself be beaten by scum like you."

Zero stood on the end of the pillar, his arms crossed, his sword sheathed.

"You- this is your fault!" roared Kyousha, attempting to dislodge the pillar from his body.

Zero began forming seals- but slowly, knowing Kyousha wouldn't be able to remove the pillar without a lot more time.

"Ram. Horse. Snake. Dragon. Rat. Ox. Tiger! Fire Release: Fire Dragon Missile!" Zero took a great breath- and exhaled a torrent of flames.

The flamethrower in ninjutsu form engulfed the upper part of Kyousha's body. He howled- the flames were so intense they were turning white. Zero continued blasting flames, the torrent growing so large that the roof had caught alight.

Zero stopped, springing from the pillar to the ground, landing neatly. Kyousha stumbled wildly, his head now a complete mess, destroyed from the blending action of the Rasengan and the intense flames.

In the midst of the ruined folds of burnt skin, a single orb remained, indicating Kyousha still had the use of one eye.

The ogre roared. Kyousha now must have been going insane from the pain. But deep in the centre of that grotesque being, lay one desire. Hate.

All concentrated on that being known as Zero.

"I will not die, assassin!" Kyousha's voice was strained, his throat burned as well as his face. "This is a form that Jashin-sama's most loyal followers can achieve! No man can stand up to a god!"

"It seems like I've done quite well at that, Kyousha."

"You have your limit! You are a human! A weak, petty human!"

Kyousha fell onto four legs, his blackened mouth opening to reveal marred teeth. He bellowed his battle-cry and sprinted towards Zero.

Zero flung himself out of the way, twisting around in mid-air- only for Kyousha to spin as well, seizing him in his mouth.

And the ANBU screamed as he felt those teeth pierce deep into his side. Kyousha shook him in his mouth, before throwing him across the room.

Zero came to a stop at the base of a pillar, slumping against it. His sword had fallen away from the impact, just out of reach. His bones felt like they were breaking.

His head looked up at the oncoming beast. 'I should have a chance of surviving this, but I'll have to-' Zero stopped his thinking as he heard a sobbing behind him.

* * *

Kyousha came to a stop. "You- you bastard!"

Zero had stood up, but it was not that which had stopped Kyousha. It was that Zero had Rina in a hold, his right arm wrapped around her throat, her large eyes gazing fearfully at Kyousha.

"Checkmate," said Zero.

Kyousha inched forwards, nearing and nearing towards Zero, but he came to a halt when Zero merely tightened his grip around Rina's neck, making the girl cry out.

"You b-bastard! You heathen! Fight like a man!" cried Kyousha.

"Didn't you say you had the power of a god?" said Zero. "Heh, you've given up humanity- because you're weak. Why do you care about her?"

Kyousha trembled, but reluctantly bowed his head. "Please- please, spare my daughter. Leave her out of this! She has no part in any of this!"

"Neither had the innocents you've slaughtered."

"The idea that you came here as some vigilante is laughable! You were paid to do this! None of this matters to you!"

Zero looked down. When he finally spoke- "What have I become?" he asked himself. "I've lost my humanity- just like you."

He looked back up. "Fine. Take her. I'll fight you my way." He began moving forwards, dragging Rina.

Kyousha smiled in relief, leaning down to hug his daughter close, his mouth open to say a thanks to the heathen when-

Zero smashed a Rasengan _into_ his mouth.

Kyousha veered away, screaming. Zero shoved Rina away, retrieving his sword. He jumped through the air- and decapitated Kyousha.

The great body collapsed- and to make sure there would be no more tricks, Zero took care to incinerate the flesh completely, ignoring the babbling head and the crying girl lying only feet away from him.

"You, you lying heathen- argh!" Kyousha's head cried as Zero impaled it with his sword, raising him into the air.

"So, is this the limit of a human?" asked Zero, ignoring the blood that dripped from the head, falling onto himself.

He swung the sword down, slamming the head into the stone, leaving an even greater bloody mess.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Zero hissed, replacing his sword with his ninjato. He cut from Kyousha's eye to his mouth, slowly dragging the blade through the burnt flesh.

Kyousha kept screaming.

"So you do have the power of a god!" cried Zero, impaling Kyousha through the forehead. "You just don't know how to fucking die, do you!?"

He repeatedly impaled the head, each stab heralding a louder shriek from Kyousha. Eventually, he stopped, raising himself to full height.

Kyousha's head trembled with what little movement it could do.

Zero's darkened silhouette seemed to grow, the room growing darker, the man only illuminated by his white mask. His cloak seemed to come to life, twisting in a wind that was not there.

"Fire is quite something, isn't it?" said Zero. "Provides warmth, light, _danger_. Let's play a game. Why do followers of Jashin fear fire?"

Kyousha didn't answer. His mouth opened, but only gurgles and screams came out.

"I'll tell you. Because- once the body is burned away- they can't live on. So, you'll die a slow death in the blazes of an inferno."

Kyousha finally managed words as Zero exhaled flames over his head. "No, no- no please! Wait, pl-please! I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die! Rina, help me! Help me-"

The last of his cries, were lost to the flames.

Target Kyousha- erased.

He had to get out of here now. The building had started burning from all those fire techniques he had been using, and the rest of the bandits would be here any second.

* * *

A torrent of bandits thundered into the hall.

"What happened?!"

"Where's the boss!?"

All they saw was the boss' daughter, crying as she lay on the floor, ashes surrounding her.

"Girl!" shouted a tall, heavily scarred man. "Where's your father!?"

She looked up, her face smudged with tears. "He turned into a monster- and that man killed him! The man in the black cloak!"

"Where is he?" asked the scarred man.

"He vanished."

Of course, Zero hadn't vanished. He was just behind a pillar. The walls were too solid to break down without someone noticing.

"Well, I was the boss' right hand!" shouted the scarred man. "I'm in charge now!"

"Fuck off!" yelled another man- but he was instantly cut down by the scarred man.

"Anyone else gotta problem with meh?" snarled the scarred man. His eyes travelled from man to man, each quailing under his gaze. He turned- and his eyes fell on Rina.

"Heh." He leered, his tongue running over yellowed teeth. "Well, at least the boss left us something behind. Probably just a bony brat, but I have a feeling she's worth something!"

He seized Rina by her arm, dragging her after him. "Come on lads! It'll soon be dawn! Let's get a move on! Maybe this brat'll be helping us with the stress of the job, eh?!"

Throughout that entire exchange, Zero had remained behind the pillar. Not once did the thought appear in his mind that he could save the girl. Rather, he thought of how perfectly things had gone.

They thought he had left already- they would not be on the look out for someone trying to escape now.

He'd used the time to bandage up his wounds. He'd have to also clean every trace of his blood from the hall- he could leave nothing behind.

* * *

Zero had left the camp in less than ten minutes, back in the forest of "scarecrows." He leant against one of the stakes, breathing in and out.

Keep breathing. Heart keep beating. And he'd live on.

He suddenly lowered his hood, and took off the mask. And he collapsed to his knees.

"Fuck, what was up with that guy's teeth, poisoned or something?" he muttered to himself, checking his hastily bandaged wounds. No sign of infection, or poison.

"Guess it's just all down to being tired," he decided.

Naruto thought back over his battle- and this time felt a twinge of regret about condemning the girl to a hell. No, not a twinge. Bile was rising up his throat, his heart and stomach ached and twisted, sickened by his actions.

This wasn't the first time he'd done something like that. Sickeningly, a part of him felt that it had gotten a bit easier.

For a few moments, he was tempted to charge back in there, slaughtering all the bandits that he could.

But he couldn't. His orders had been to assassinate Kyousha- then head back to Konoha immediately. By standing here thinking about all of it, he was disobeying orders.

He snapped the mask back on- and suddenly, a thought danced into his head about how he could still help the girl and obey orders.

* * *

"The entire tower's burning!" yelled the scarred man, marching through the camp. "Fuck it guys, we're moving out! Pack all the stuff you can carry! And don't let the horses bolt off!"

In one hand, he still carried his sword, the other holding Rina's arm.

The bandits made to follow his orders- only for the first row of them to collapse to the ground, their necks cut by some invisible blade.

"The hell?"

A black cloaked man appeared in the flames, a large sword in his hand.

He was the most dangerous black op in the world, against fifty bandits. They didn't last five minutes.

Zero led a horse over to Rina, placing the girl on it. She looked back at him- and seldom had he seen such a vengeful face with hate directed to him.

'Must've got it from her father's side,' he couldn't help but think.

"All this," said Rina, her voice quivering with anguish and anger. "This all happened because you came here. I swear, if I ever see you again-"

"With that anger, at least my conscious will rest easy knowing you won't kill yourself," replied Zero.

"One day- I'll kill you, you evil man! I'll kill you!"

Zero tugged back his hood slightly, letting her see the blank mask in its entirety. "You can come at me any time."

He struck the horse, and it reared up- Rina clinging on- before galloping out of the burning camp.

And Zero burst into smoke, heralding the dispelling of a Shadow Clone.

* * *

The village had changed in one way over the past week. Kakashi had gone to a village leaders meeting, and the replacement was-

"Yosh! Greetings, youthful shinobi!"

Maito Gai.

So, for the past week, Naruto had been collecting his missions from the ANBU commander.

The ANBU headquarters were carefully disguised so no one could find them- disguised as both a lawyer's office and an estate agent, so people never went near the building. And in all the rooms- one was the office of the most high ranked ANBU, a man who answered to no one save the Hokage himself.

The commander.

His office had a strange resemblance to the the Hokage's office, the main difference being the man who sat behind the desk.

The commander himself was a peculiar man, but then again, most ANBU weren't exactly sane either.

He actually held a record for longest term in ANBU, and longest term as commander. He'd been in ANBU before the Yondaime came to power- got the promotion to commander some time during the Yondaime's short term as Hokage.

The man didn't wear a mask, simply his hooded white cloak that masked most his face, but it showed he had slightly pale skin and dark hair.

"You've been here quite a few times over the past few days, Zero," greeted the commander. "More often than usual, of course. Are you trying to avoid the acting-Hokage?" He said, his face clearly in a grin.

"Shut up," said Naruto dryly. "Mission-"

"Complete, yeah, you wouldn't have come back here without it completed. So, how have you been recently?"

"Terrible. All the other ANBU have started calling me by name or making even more Zero puns."

"What, zero puns? Isn't that good?"

"Shut up."

"You still seem depressed. Heh, were you looking for the job of acting Hokage?" asked the commander, the grin still present.

"Well, I did ask."

"Really? How did that go like?"

* * *

_"Why not me?" asked Naruto. "I'm a jack of all trades, I'm good with people- I could do quite well."_

_Kakashi blinked. "No, you're good with killing people, there's quite a difference_.

* * *

"Heh, probably because you let Kakashi handle that mini-Tsunade on his own."

"Oh yeah, I figured he was angry about that, the day after it he greeted me with a "Good morning, asshole"," said Naruto.

"Apparently, she tossed his liquor out of the window, she tore up all the volumes of Icha Icha he stored in the office, and punched him through a wall."

"Oh. Well, that explains that."

"Still a couple of days left till Hokage-sama returns," said the commander idly. "You've seen it, haven't you?"

"Seen what?" Naruto asked.

"Hokage-sama's left arm. He is still injured from his fight with that bloodline brat."

"Is it serious?"

"Who knows?" The commander shrugged. "He didn't finish his treatment before he was called for the meeting."

"Are you worried someone will attack him?"

"Whether someone will attack him- probably. Whether they'll succeed in killing him- hah. They haven't got a chance. They'd need another man with the powers of a Kage, and even then, Kakashi's got the bodyguard composed from ten of our finest ANBU. So, have a little faith in him, Zero. His strength grew considerably over the past five years- as did yours."

Naruto shrugged. "Well, you did point out he was injured from Sasuke's fight."

"True, but that kid didn't go unscathed either," said the commander. "He was nearly completely out of chakra, and was suffering some major injuries. Kakashi held his own well without the Sharingan- and when he did unveil it, he was more or less dominating the fight. That brat's Amaterasu and Kirin both failed to kill him- I doubt some random assassin will do what they failed to."

"Any lone ops sent as bodyguards?"

The commander shook his head. "The other leaders requested we didn't send lone black operatives- but that's probably because of the revealing of you as our top lone op."

"Not just top lone op, top ANBU, I should think."

"Sorry, but top ANBU is yours truly."

"Only for so much longer," replied Naruto.

The commander laughed, before resuming the conversation. "I actually didn't intend to have you sent. I was going to send our second and third best lone ops. You need to stay in the village, we can't risk not having you and Kakashi out of here."

Naruto tilted his head in thought. "The third best is that guy with all the ninja wire, right?"

"The tools specialist, Razor. Knows a ridiculous number of ways to kill someone with ninja wire. Yep- and the second best is the man in the black mask. Kuroi."

"Never worked with him."

"Well, there's never been a reason to use my first and second best black ops together when they're more than good enough to handle most missions solo. You guys are supposed to be lone operatives, after all."

The door burst open, revealing a man with a mask of a praying mantis. Shino.

"Commander." Shino greeted as he knelt. "Urgent news."

"Speak, Mantis."

"Our spies have reported there is to be an assassination attempt on Hokage-sama."

"See, told you, Zero." The commander yawned. "It means nothing. They don't stand a chance-"

"They've killed six of his bodyguard. No witnesses. They merely showed up dead."

The commander jumped out of his chair. "The fuck?! What have the other leaders been doing?"

"They've been investigating this, but to no avail."

The commander looked like he wanted to smash something, but instead began pacing around the room. "What the fuck are they playing there?" he growled in anger. "Six of my finest ANBU shown up murdered?! Those fucking bastards, do they think I'll let that slide?!"

He looked at both Naruto and Shino, the fires of hell blazing in his eyes, his hands curled into fists. "They want to play rough, do they? Zero- you'll be heading ANBU while I'm gone. I'm going there myself."

"Sir, with due respect, that's a stupid idea," said Naruto. "Send me instead."

"No, a stupid idea would be both of us. But even that has its merits. Let's see, sending the ANBU Commander of Konohagakure, the man whose orders and work over the past twenty years that have resulted in hundreds of deaths- or sending an ANBU who's been carrying out some of those orders and directly has been killing people."

The commander's eyes glinted. "Go, Zero. Take Razor with you. Mantis, bring me Kuroi, I'll need him on standby for the village."

Naruto- no, Zero smiled. "Of course, sir."

* * *

AN:

The title referenced how Zero and Razor are leaving Konoha, essentially going out into the battlefield. I think the word metaphorical fits in somewhere.

If you've read a certain other fic of mine, you'll recognise Kuroi- and the commander. You don't have to search out those two, I just thought it'd be a bit of fun to reference them then make up some more OCs.

* * *

OMAKE: Naruto loves his ninjatos.

"Come on, help me out here!" Kakashi yelled.

Once again, it looked like Sakura was going to throw him through a wall again. Ah, they grow up so fast.

"Why should I?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi opened a drawer, from which he took a ninjato, throwing it to Naruto. "Early birthday present!"

Naruto removed the mask so he could examine the ninjato more intently.

"Extraordinary, look at the durability on this- it's been sharpened to a point where you can slash at your enemy- or thrust into them with great force."

"What?" said Sakura, sure she had misheard that bit.

"It's got a ring pommel, designed so the user can hold it on a finger. It's been widened enough so it isn't so tight and you easily slip in a finger."

Kakashi bit the inside of his mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Why, you'd almost think they'd lubricated it. Every last inch has been carefully crafted and customised- and there's a delicate citrus flavour to it. The backside itself is perfect and can be handled there if wanted."

From how Naruto was "caressing" the ninjato, it even looked like he was groping it.

"You see, Sakura, Kakashi, you have to think of your blade as an living, breathing extension of yourself. You keep it concealed, and when you need it- you whip it out in a quick movement so the target never saw it coming, and then you ram it into your enemy. You also have to hold it in a firm grip, and it's very important that you don't shake. Keep it steady, nope, none of that shaking or throbbing. It's also important that you properly clean it, you don't want any infections from those who have been stabbed by it."

Sakura blinked- and then a second time. "Naruto- are you licking it?"

"Maybe," said Naruto, as he started cradling the ninjato against his head, before looking back at it. "Hello my dear, I notice that there are two bulges on your hilt. But in a very pleasing way, of course."

Sakura face-palmed.

"I once knew someone else with two noticeable bulges. I shall call you Tsunade."


End file.
